religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Agnosticisme
Het agnosticisme is een filosofische positie die geen bevestigende of ontkennende uitspraken doet over het bestaan van bovennatuurlijke verschijnselen. Veel agnosten benadrukken de onmogelijkheid om religieuze ideeën over vermeende bovennatuurlijke verschijnselen met een traditionele wetenschappelijke aanpak te bewijzen. Het woord is afgeleid van het Griekse gnosis (weten) met het voorvoegsel a'' (niet). Letterlijk is dus een ''agnost "iemand die (het) niet weet", die niet weet of er een God is of niet. Het ontstaan van het woord "agnosticisme" is precies bekend: het werd voor het eerst gebruikt door de bioloog en voorvechter van het Darwinistisch denken Thomas Henry Huxley (de grootvader van Aldous Huxley, de schrijver) op een bijeenkomst van de Metaphysical Society in 1869 te Londen. Een agnost verschilt van een atheïst, die de stelling betrekt dat er geen God is omdat daar geen geldig bewijs voor is. Een agnost stelt dat het niet mogelijk is om het bestaan van hogere machten aan te tonen (en evenmin het niet-bestaan). Een radicale vorm van het agnosticisme is het Ignosticisme, een leer waarvan de aanhangers niet alleen de mogelijkheid tot kennis van het bovenaardse ontkennen, maar ook verklaren deze niet te willen kennen. Soms maakt men nog een onderscheid tussen zwakke en sterke agnosten. Een zwakke agnost beweert niet te weten of God bestaat en een sterke agnost beweert dat het onmogelijk is te weten of God bestaat. Het huidige agnosticisme is in de 19e eeuw ontstaan. Beroemde agnosten waren Thomas Henry Huxley, Charles Darwin en Bertrand Russell. Russells pamflet Why I Am Not a Christian is een klassieke tekst van het agnosticisme. De oudste agnost was de Griekse presocraat Xenophanes (ca.580-ca.485 v.Chr.) Hij schreef: :Homerus en Hesiodus hebben aan de goden alle dingen toegeschreven die schandelijk en onterend zijn voor de stervelingen: diefstal, overspel en leugen. :De stervelingen menen dat de goden geboren zijn evenals zij, en kleren, een stem en gestalte hebben als zij... ja, als de ossen en paarden en leeuwen handen bezaten en kunstwerken konden scheppen, zoals de mensen, zouden de paarden de goden als paarden afbeelden, de ossen daarentegen als ossen. :De Ethiopiërs maken hun goden zwart met stompe neuzen; de Thraciërs zeggen dat de hunne blauwe ogen en rood haar bezitten. :In werkelijkheid hebben de mensen nooit iets zekers aangaande de goden geweten en zullen dat ook nooit weten. :De goden hebben echt niet vanaf het begin alles aan de stervelingen geopenbaard, maar mettertijd vinden mensen zoekend het betere. :(Xenophanes van Colophon, Tegen de Fabels van Weleer) Als een andere oude agnost wordt wel Protagoras (480 - 410 v.Chr.) gezien, één van de sofisten. Hij achtte het onmogelijk om het bestaan van de goden te bewijzen. Een bekend citaat van Protagoras is: Van de goden weet ik niets: niet dat ze bestaan en evenmin dat ze niet bestaan. Externe links * [http://www.solstice.us/russell/agnostic.html What is an Agnostic?], Bertrand Russell, 1953 Categorie:Filosofische stroming Categorie:Religiekritiek Categorie:Godsdienstfilosofie af:Agnostisisme an:Agnosticismo ar:لاأدرية bg:Агностицизъм bn:অজ্ঞেয়বাদ bs:Agnosticizam ca:Agnosticisme cs:Agnosticismus cy:Agnosticiaeth da:Agnosticisme de:Agnostizismus el:Αγνωστικισμός en:Agnosticism eo:Agnostikismo es:Agnosticismo et:Agnostitsism eu:Agnostizismo fa:ندانم‌گرایی fi:Agnostisismi fiu-vro:Agnostitsism fr:Agnosticisme ga:Agnóisí gd:Adhbharachas gl:Agnosticismo he:אגנוסטיות hi:अज्ञेयवाद hr:Agnosticizam hu:Agnoszticizmus hy:Ագնոստիցիզմ ia:Agnosticismo id:Agnostisisme it:Agnosticismo ja:不可知論 jv:Agnostisisme ka:აგნოსტიციზმი ko:불가지론 la:Agnosticismus lb:Agnostizismus lt:Agnosticizmas lv:Agnosticisms mk:Агностицизам mwl:Agnosticismo nn:Agnostisisme no:Agnostisisme pl:Agnostycyzm pt:Agnosticismo ro:Agnosticism ru:Агностицизм scn:Agnosticismu sh:Agnosticizam simple:Agnosticism sk:Agnosticizmus sl:Agnosticizem sq:Agnosticizmi sr:Агностицизам sv:Agnosticism ta:அறியாமைக் கொள்கை tl:Agnostisismo tr:Agnostisizm uk:Агностицизм ur:لامعرفت uz:Agnostitsizm vi:Thuyết bất khả tri yi:אגנאסטיציזם zh:不可知论 zh-yue:不可知論